djmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
DJMAX Portable Black Square
DJMAX Emotional Sense: Black Square is released after DJMAX Classiquai. Produced by Pentavision yet again, now DJMAX Emotional Sense: Black Square includes total of 49 songs available to play, 3 full motion videos, and 10 pages of picture collection from each song. It is released for Playstation Portable. Tracklist New Songs Returning Songs From DJMAX Portable Clazziquai Edition From DJMAX Portable 2 From DJMAX Portable From DJMAX Online Title Song The title song of this installment is Get Down - Dance Rock by BJJ, which describes the fight between Dana and the cube. The visualization for the opening and gameplay is visualized by DJMAX ALLSTARS. Gameplay The menu now includes 7 options to play the game, from Club Tour Game to Album. *Club Tour Game: Acts as the main story for the game, player progresses through 8 areas and clubs as they advance. Clubs they play in is divided into three, both have Normal and Hard difficulty: **Music Club: Here player chooses 3 - 4 songs, randomly set by the game depends on the difficulty and rank they need to be to enter the club. **Repertory Club: Player will have to choose 2 - 3 sets of songs, each set contains two or three songs that player must play without fail or quit. The judgment and the rating will be based on the performance of the songs played. **Mission Club: Player will challenge another NPC DJ set by the game, the player must beat the enemy DJ to earn gold and rank. Depending on the rank the player is on and the rank the DJ the player challenge, they can boost several rank at instance. *Arcade Game: Divided into 6 styles, Arcade Game gives access to the songs player usually don't have access at Club Tour. **Easy Mode: Dynamic, Stylish Performance: 4B: Here player plays the songs with directional left and up button, O button and triangle button. 3 stages **Normal Mode: Hybrid, Hybrid Creation: 5B: Player plays the songs with directional left, up and right button which can be changed by square button, O button and triangle button. 3 stages **Hard Mode: Innovation, Innovative Play: 6B: Player plays the songs with directional left, up, right button, square button, O button and triangle button. 3 stages **Expert Mode: Unique: Unique Expression: 4BFx Player plays the songs with four buttons and L with R buttons as addition. 3 stages **Professional Mode: Absolute: Absolute Sound: 6BFx: Player plays the songs with 6 buttons and L with R buttons. 3 stages **Free & Quick: FreeStyle: Players can freely choose between 4B mode until 6BFx mode, with all access to the unlocked songs, and players can chain the combos from previous song they played. However, once the player exits the Free Style mode, their combo count returns to 0. *Network Battle: Players must be connected to internet, regardless of their connection channel. Network Battle had three options: Score Match, Handicap Match, and Join. The first player that creates the stage will be able to choose song, and the challenger both the host will get the different song. *Collection: Here, player can view how much their progress in the game, what rank they are in, Total Play Count, and many more. **Internet Ranking: Player can registers their gameplay data at the Internet Ranking Service and provided with password for each style. For 4B until 6BFx they can register their high scores, while in FreeStyle they can register their high combo. **Play Data: Play Data specifies the song they had acquired, high score, high combo, and judgment based on how they play. **ClubTour Emblem: Player can see the emblems they acquired upon completing a club in ClubTour mode. **Image: After a certain time of playing, players can unlock images for the PSP wallpaper. There are 10 pages in this edition with 10 images each page, summing up 100 images if all is unlocked. **Movie: Three full motion movies were included in this edition, including Opening, DJMAX Live MIRACLE Concert, and Ending. *Option: Here player can adjust various options to the game. *LinkDisk: Player must insert a DJMAX PORTABLE disc inside the UMD. *Album: Players can view the songs complete with the visualization as they were supposed to be when was played. There are three sections to Album, being named "Black" for disk 1, "Square" for disk 2, and "Bling" to disk 3. Players can switch between disks by pressing L/R. Songs DJMAX Black Square have 49 songs available for the whole game, 47 songs for the Arcade Game exclude Divine Service and Hamsin. *Proposed, Flower, Wolf part2 ~ Violin Trance by Rex. Visualized by D NM *Desperado ~ Electronic Funk by CROOVE. Visualized by Cold Play and HD *Sweet Shining Shooting Star ~ Acin House by CROOVE. Visualized by H2SO4 and HD *Fermion ~ Pyshedelic Trance by Makou. Visualized by CRAZYRED and MX *Fury ~ Punk Rock by Sugar Donut. Visualized by Y.J, JoJo, and ssmanko and HD *Get Down ~ Dance Rock by BJJ. Visualized by DJMAX ALLSTARS, this is the title song for DJ MAX Black Square. NM *Landscape ~ Melodic Trance by Tsukasa. Visualized by Kimys and HD *Colours of Sorrow ~ Colours POP by Tsukasa. Visualized by Shin Min kyung and HD *Grave Consenquence ~ DNB Trance by Tsukasa. Visualized by Kimys and MX *Heart of Witch ~ Classical Trance by ReX. Visualized by Tari and MX *I Want You ~ House Dance by Lin-G. Visualized by H2SO4 HD, and RD available *Remember ~ K-Pop by Lin-G. Visualized by BBANG. and HD *In My Dream ~ Mental Metal by ND Lee. Visualized by WELTOL HD, and MX available *Jealousy ~ Marble HOUSE by 3rd Coast. Visualized by willow, Waveun NM *STOP ~ Big Band HOUSE by 3rd Coast. Visualized by ZAKTAN and HD *Lovely Hands ~ Space Pop by Planetboom. Visualized by Sara NM *Keys to the World ~ Planet Core by Planetboom. Visualized by Godo and HD *Melody ~ Cute POP by bermei.inazawa. Arranged by Urbatronic Chopsticks. Visualized by BF and HD *Play the FUTURE ~ Eletro House by Urbatronic Chopsticks. Visualized by Kimys and HD *Ready Now ~ Euro Dance by Ruby Tuesday. Visualized by KOPYE. and HD *Ruti'n ~ Urban Pop by BEXTER. Visualized by Shin Min kyung and HD *Secret World ~ Teenpop by Sweetune. Visualized by mirk and HD *Son of Sun ~ Gabber by Hosoe Shinji. Visualized by ECO HD and MX available *Dear my lady ~ HI-NRG by Oriental ST8. Visualized by cozy and HD *Fever Pitch Girl ~ Fever House by nikacha. Visualized by Y.J and JoJo NM *PDM ~ Acid House by Trish. Arranged by Urbatronic Chopsticks. Visualized by cozy and HD *The Last Dance ~ INDIA HIP HOP by Urbatronic Chopsticks. Visualized by Sara NM *Supersonic ~ Speed Core by Planetboom. Visualized by Z_B. and HD *DJMAX ~ MAX HOUSE by Humming Urban Stereo. Visualized by RongBros and HD *Honeymoon ~ Acid POP by Humming Urban Stereo. Visualized by Sara HD and RD available *Lover ~ Barbie HOUSE by ND Lee. Visualized by MandRill. and HD *Y ~ Acid House by ND Lee. Visualized by Sobong and RD *Shoreline ~ baleraic house by Oriental ST8. Visualized by REWHY, Waveun MX and RD available *Cypher Gate ~ HI-Break Core by 7Sequence. Visualized by Kimys HD and RD available. *Voyage ~ Broken Beat by Makou. Visualized by sagawanamu NM *Beat U Down ~ Euro Beat by Makou. Visualized by Kimys and Z_B and MX *Ask to wind Live Mix ~ Live Pop by Forte Escape. Visualized by DMP1 Opening Staff and Z_B. NM *River Flow ~ Groovy Pop by Planetboom. Visualized by Ayamy. NM *Get Up ~ 2Step by CROOVE. Visualized by CATTY. and HD *Relation Again ~ Bright Fusion by Tsukasa and ESTi. Visualized by Tari and ETER. and RD *Yo Max ~ HIP HOP by ND Lee. Visualized by SONAR NM *Super Lovely ~ EURO BEAT by Earbreaker. Visualized by Soryu and MX *Real Over Drive ~ HARDCORE by NieN. Visualized by Zetty and Panax NM *Higher ~ EPIC HOUSE by supbaby. Visualized by Panax and HD *Space of Soul ~ Symphonic House by M2U. Visualized by NG NM *Nightmare ~ DRUM & BASS by M2U. Visualized by NOX NM *Divine Service ~ ETHNIC TECHNO by Electronic Boutique. Visualized by SR NM So far, Nightmare and Space of Soul have been considered as the hardest songs to master. Category:DJMAX Series